User talk:Mihapro
Welcome to my talk page! Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Mihapro Archives: *Jan-May 2011 Archive (26) *June 2011 Archive (27) ---------------------- Admin question If I become a admin do I have to download things to make it work? (Electric44 14:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC)) Something that was supposed to go to you. Quote : Hello Mikenzb. I thought I would make a few tiny changes to this wiki, since I noticed that they weren't added just yet. Other than that - the wiki here looks pretty good. I wish the one that I run was this good! One question though - why is the "publish" button on the right hand side over here? Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 07:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Mikenzb 09:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : I dislike it :P Anyways - I still wish my Wiki was as awesome as yours. At least its mentioned in the "Admin picks" for Gaming :D Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 10:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks! We just merged with OblivioWiki, so there's some changes being made atm. Other than that, Its not too bad. Still nowhere near as complete as your one though. Maybe one day! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 11:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) your image downloader hi how do you download swf files with your doanloader? as when i try it skips them. is there a newer version as i dont see a option to untick image only ? dont worrie found updated version Thanks. Re: i just downloaded version 3.1.1 and this 1 works so far im downloading now. i just wanted to compare the swf files as the images in the hash to download via your down loader are only 96x 96x max so i have got all images that are currently on the empires wikia via swf files hashed in my cache but i wanted to compare the swf files in my cache to the swf hashed that i can download via your down loader and if its all perfectly the same then ill use yours as its faster than manually going through my cache Lol Procedural city image building I was think of the City template some people, including you and I, have put in their profile. To make the image of the city, I've gone a bit overboard by taking screenshots of the entire city and merging them together. Currently it's not finished, but will be soon. This got me thinking of a way to create your city image from scratch. Considering the swf of cityville pulls from somewhere the layout of your city, I thought I could make a webpage/app that would do that same. Problem is, I can't find the file that contains the layout. I checked the XML files, plus any others that looked likely, but so far nothing. So have you run across anything like that in your experiments with the files? SnowWolf75 22:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Deadman Walking 02:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I upgraded City Clerk's Office to Level 2 but I can't upgrade it to Level 3 Deadman Walking 14:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The second requirement wasn't written yesterday I collected it 1 time Thanks alot Deadman Walking 14:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I need all requirments in the bridge platform please edit it http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Bridge_Platform Deadman Walking 19:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Is The Hotel Available ? Deadman Walking 22:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you know when will it be available ? Font? I was wondering how you did your Link Exchange Website I would also like to do the same thing to my website so yeahh... thats why im asking. Mikenzb 05:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ~michael-trix.co.cc Deadman Walking 19:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I've a big problem I finished " Ready to Dock! " goal but " Waterfront Condos " is not in my inventory I finished it from April I saw " Waterfront Condos " today in " Housing " How can I get it ? New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Uknown Ready To Dock! goal is finished but Waterfront Condos is not in my Inventory What must I do ? :Contact Zynga on their forums. Mihapro (talk) 17:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) why don't you answer me ? :I did. Sign your messages if you want answers on your page... Mihapro (talk) 12:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Admins and Bureaucrats Hey I was wondering why did you make me (and Cityvillegamer) into a Bureaucrat? Will anything change? Also Can We Keep our Admin Template... Mikenzb 13:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I Agree I agree with Mikenzb, Why? Cityvillegamer (talk) 00:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Wikia Page? As you said before You have become Inactive because of college and stuff so I was also Wondering If you could promo someone to do the Cityville Wikia Facebook Fan Page. Im also guessing you get the Quotes from the en_US.xml? Mikenzb 15:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I have a question, how do you register a user as an Admin? Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 22:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) something happened when i was trying to edit role model! Mccain2468 23:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I jusst wanna ask that how do you make the city information template in your profile. Do you have to make it manually or like is there any other way to make it.IamArjun 16:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your replyIamArjun 17:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How long does it usually take for an update to show? I updated http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Shop and it is showing for me, but not if I use another browser or computer. Todd Gaulton 19:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Im back Hey im back :)Electric44 21:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Empires and Allies HashEA.txt file update? Hey Mihapro would you be so kind as to update the Empires and allies HashEA.txt file and re upload it. I have no idea how to figure out the hash and get it myself or i would not be asking. Thanks, I really would like it to be updated for your image downloader. Robert.Strongfox 02:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Empires and Allies Image Downloder Build Number Also i see the current build is empires and allies is 22207 but how do i get taht and turn it into a hash when the current one is 20444 on your download page... I cant access http://mp-tools.net/HashEA.php?v=22207 :( Robert.Strongfox 02:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hash file and image downloader Well i just tried it and the hash files does not seem to work at all :( I go to MPRO Image Downloader and i click on start and all it does is flash and nothing happens not even displaying in yellow that it skipped all the images and i have download images only unticked --Robert.Strongfox 14:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) image dl can zyngas new game "adeventure world" be added? im not sure of the game settings directory address not sure how to find it? edit: ok found the location here http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/1056/gameSettings.xml when you have spare time could you add the option to the downloader thanks. there needs to be a "Adventure world" option on the downloader other wise its skipps all hashed due to the fact that cityville E&A ect have different directorys. if i add say Adventure world hashed to HashEA.txt and download on the empires and allies option is will skipp them all due to the face that Adventure world hashed is not located here http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/27932/gameSettings.xml it needs a sepreate option to download from http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/1056/gameSettings.xml Image downloader update? Can you please for the love of god update your image downloader program to better handle downloading of ALL images. I keep getting new build numbers and its not downloading anything new and i know there is new stuff to download so i need you to kindly UPDATE your image downloader. -- Re:Re: Image downloader I have done that but still its not downloading all files corectly... it needs to be updated and also updated to allow download of zyngas newest game